What Devil Do
"What Devil Do" is the tenth episode in Season 1 of Shades of Blue. It premiered on March 10, 2016. Overview Harlee and Wozniak secure more details on the big score and meet Donnie's silent partner, who reveals himself to be a DEA agent. They learn the big score is an armored truck heist. Wozniak takes interest in a fellow marine veteran who is suspected of murder under dubious circumstances. Recap Wozniak and Harlee are strolling by a laundromat when they happen upon an ex-Marine going berserk inside. He’s not hurting anyone, just smashing at the washing machines with a mop, believing he’s back in a war zone. Of course, they have to help and take the man into temporary custody. They bring him back to the precinct, put him in the drunk tank and think he’ll be alright after he’s slept it off. A big problem develops when a shop keeper calls into the precinct about a body they find in a dumpster in the back alley of his store. A big (and you think funny) clue is that the corpse, that of a well-dressed and elderly man, is found without shoes. Waking up in the jail, the Marine looks at his feet and wonders why he’s wearing a pair of brown Florsheims instead of his combat boots. When two cops from another precinct come to take down the Marine on a murder charge, Wozniak assigns Tess and Carlos to track it down. Wozniak knows the Marine is not guilty. Things get kinky when the cops find that the old guy has had a lover’s beef with a certain pervert who is later found hanging in the backroom of the Kinky Club. Throughout the series, Harlee spends a great deal of energy trying to protect daughter Cristina from the dangers of a crooked cop’s life. Her biggest worry is that her former man Miguel Zepeda will be released from prison and begin once again to haunt them both. Miguel, you remember, has been framed for murder by the devious Wozniak. Woz rigged the frame up to shelter Harlee from the beatings and the stalking to which she’s been subject. But now goody-two-shoes Molly Chen has a fit of conscience. Knowing Zepeda is innocent, she gets Zepeda released from jail. Almost immediately, the slick, handsome smooth-talking convict begins to follow Harlee around. Miguel is not so much interested in Harlee as he is in Cristina. When he comes to the door of the Santos’ apartment, Cristina follows her mom’s dictums and won’t interact with him. But when Miguel proves to Cristina that he really is her dad, she trips down to the front stoop to meet him. What teenage girl raised by a single parent wouldn’t be curious about her father? Of course, what everyone’s really waiting for, including Agent Stahl and his cute sidekick Molly Chen, is the big score the show’s been bandying about for weeks. Last week it was looking as if the heist would go down in this week’s episode but this was not the case. The producers of the show decided to put the heavy action forward to next week although they do inch closer with meetings between Wozniak and the crooked DEA agent who is supposed to run the heist. Of course, Harlee tags along so that she can relay the plan to her FBI handler Stahl. That plan itself involves 12 million dollars in cash seized from drug cartels. Wozniak’s crew is to escort and steal one of the armored trucks carrying the loot as it’s moved from one location to another. Stahl gets props from his boss Gail Baker for his own success in infiltrating Wozniak’s crew. She is impressed by the size and scope of Stahl’s penetration of the corrupt Wozniak crew. The penetration extends to a kind of uncomfortable kiss in Stahl’s apartment. The FBI agent’s been hot for Harlee all along and you wonder if this weakness will lead to a Wozniak escape when Stahl finally springs the trap. Cast Main *Jennifer Lopez as Harlee Santos *Ray Liotta as Matt Wozniak *Drea de Matteo as Tess Nazario *Warren Kole as Robert Stahl *Dayo Okeniyi as Michael Loman *Hampton Fluker as Marcus Tufo *Vincent Laresca as Carlos Espada *Sarah Jeffery as Cristina Santos Recurring *Michael Esper as Donnie Pomp *Annie Chang as Molly Chen *Gino Anthony Pesi as James Nava *Leslie Silva as Gail Baker *Antonio Jaramillo as Miguel Zepeda *Michael Drayer as Joaquin Foster *Stephen Lang as Terrence Linklater Guest *Donnie Keshawarz as Nate *Anthony Chisholm as Moses *Victor Hedges as Bodega Owner *Joseph Mancuso as Broyhill *Caitlin McGee as Andrea *Duane McLaughlin as Cates *Elise Santora as Aunt *Kerry Vera Lea as Bartender Multimedia Soundtrack Videos Shades of Blue 1x10 Promo "What Devil Do" (HD) Category:Episodes Category:Season 1 Episodes